


🚗🚗🚗一发完

by oyi



Category: SK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 22:36:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17631011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oyi/pseuds/oyi





	🚗🚗🚗一发完

这个是夏夏@韩夏 之前要求点的梗，emmm，凑活着看吧，文笔不好(๑˙ー˙๑)也没什么经验，瞎写的，有什么不足之处还希望大家提点  
??????????????????????????????  
——————————————————————  
午夜的曼谷对于这群年轻人来说，夜生活才刚刚开始，一个个的大好青年聚集在一起推杯换盏，挥洒着青春（emmm，跑偏了）。总之krist在夜店小王子枪爷的三番五次骚扰之后，终于答应了去浪一圈的要求，一堆人坐在比较角落的地方大声的谈论着。酒过三巡，每个人都有了一些醉意，麦霸小王子krist比其他人要不胜酒力，已经抱着酒瓶子唱：“大海说洒洒水”了。众人扶额，off自然是作为长辈理所应当的给其他人叫了车，然后掏出手机  
『sing，你家小屁孩又管不住了，过来接一下吧，意识还算清醒』嫌弃的撇了一眼旁边的醉鬼继续道  
『老地方，再晚一点就被拐跑了』  
『咔，P，谢谢了，我马上到』  
在家里早就等的心焦的singto一直打不通krist的电话，接到off的电话之后就心急火燎的开车往目的地赶去。到了之后见到krist差点忍不住笑出来，之间krist死死地抱住gun，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔的说着『tuan～kit…嗝～kit最爱你了』  
说着，两个人是越抱越紧，off心累的看看singto  
『还愣着干嘛？抱走啊，这货缠着我宝宝死不撒手，我二人世界全被他毁了，赶紧抱走，我现在完全不想看见他』  
singto抱歉地笑笑，轻轻的捞出krist，极其温柔的说  
『tuan来了，我们回家了好不好？』  
krist恍惚了一下，看见是singto，咧着嘴笑了一下，两个酒窝深深的陷了下去，一下子转移到了singto身上 ，“啵”的一声印了个大口水印子在singto脸上  
『tuan呐～kit爱你哦』  
singto无奈的摇摇头笑笑，打横抱起了krist就往门外走去，怀里的人离了地吓了一跳，闻到了令人安心的味道之后又往怀里缩了缩，脑袋紧紧贴着singto胸肌，听着沉稳而有力的心跳声，两个人默契地将嘴角向上勾了勾。singto开了车门将krist放在了副驾，随后自己上了车，想起没扣安全带就侧过身去拉Krist的安全带，krist就静静的看着眼前帅气的男朋友给他扣安全带，一个酒精上头就勾住了singto的头偷了个香，还没来得及脸红便撞上了满是星河的双眸，昏黄的车等下krist的脸一点点烧了起来，低着头不敢看他，酒也被自己的冲动醒了大半，糯糯的嗫嚅着  
『p'sing，可以开车了』  
『kit刚才是再邀请我吗？为什么不叫tuan了呢』  
『我……唔……』  
话还没说出口就被一个热烈而急切的吻噎了回去，唇瓣厮磨着，牙关渐渐被撬开，两条舌互相缠绕着传递各自的津液，一次次的分离拉出闪亮的银丝，互相撩拨着情欲，车内的温度渐渐升高，两个人的身体也做出了最诚实的反应。被这个吻掠夺了氧气的krist像是记起了什么，一把推开singto，涨红着脸用最小的声音说道  
『回…回家再做好不好～』  
singto一把拉过krist放在自己肩上的手向下身探去，幽幽的说  
『我倒是能等，但他～好像等不了了呢～』  
说完又一口咬上krist的双唇，车内的温度再次直线上升。singto一边亲吻着krist，一边急不可耐的放下靠背，欺身压了上去，从细嫩的脖颈一路亲吻到锁骨，留下了大大小小的痕迹，最后停在了胸前，一把扯开了衬衫，轻轻含住krist微微挺立的一粒缨红，吮吸舔舐，身下的人轻喘出声，细弱的娇喘从嘴里飘荡而出，加重了身上人施虐的心思，singto叼着那颗细细的磨着，热的身下忍不住的颤抖  
『p'sing……这边～也要……』被情欲操控了理智的krist轻呼道  
『想要？就自己动手好了<(￣︶￣)』  
krist泪汪汪的看着singto，红着小脸自己揉搓起了一之被忽略的另外一边，而singto则解开了krist的皮带，将手探进裤子里，抓住了早已高高翘起的小kit，隔着薄薄的布料揉搓撸动着，没一会krist就大叫了一声，交代在了singto的手上。singto想着kit是越来越敏感了，不禁露出了笑脸，结果恰好被krist看到，还没从余韵中缓过来的krist奶奶的开了口  
『p，你要干嘛呀，你别笑，我怕』  
『干嘛？干你呀！』  
singto一把抄起krist就往后座一扔，还没等人反应就一把扯下了挂在krist腿上的裤子，把人往起一拎，让krist背朝着自己跪在了坐垫上，singto抱住了Krist的细腰轻吻着漂亮的蝴蝶骨，男人熟练地从车子的暗格里掏了润滑剂，挤了不少在krist后穴里，然后伸指在里面按压揉弄。掏出了自己的炙热，哑着嗓子说道  
『我要进去了，可能会有点痛，忍一忍好吗？放松』  
急不可耐的后果就是，一个进去的很艰难，另一个很难放松下来，不过好在两个人的身体格外契合，完全进去的时候两个人都着实松了一口气『我开始了？』  
krist咬着嘴唇点了点头，singto得到了同意便开始大肆征伐了起来，他抓着的髋骨开始挺动，小穴紧得让他头皮发麻，却也舒服地无言表达，只想着深一点再深一点……顶撞的力道一次比一次大，粗大的肉棒根本用不着刻意去寻找穴内的敏感点，被大肉棒撑得紧绷的肉壁，每个角落都会被摩擦到，敏感点自然也被暴露在肉棒面前狠狠碾磨。痛消失了吗？当然没有，快感没有吗？当然不止一点点，但是为了那一点点早已不存在的面子，只能狠狠压抑马上就要突破喉间的吟哦。singto见krist没了声音便一边大力抽动着，一只手拖住Krist的下巴将头转了过来，给了一个法式深吻，顶的krist的呻吟声在口腔里断断续续的，吻毕singto轻声说道  
『叫出来，我想听听你声音』  
『啊～嗯～啊～～tuan……啊～给我…让我……射吧……』  
没有及时闭上的口中立刻吐出咽不下去的呻吟，一旦吐出一个音节，之后的吟哦就如决了堤的水，那是怎么也堵不上了。singto眼神一暗，加快了冲刺的速度，更加发狠的向那一点碾磨，krist堆积了很久的快感一下子迸发而出，一股白浊喷射再真皮靠背上，但是singto并没有要射的意思，在小小的空间内抱着krist坐在了沙发上，两个人面对着面能够清楚的看到脸上迷人的潮红，余韵还未褪去，krist趴在singto身上哼唧了一会，这不趴不要紧，趴下去没多久就感觉到体内的那根又涨大了几分，krist一惊连忙说道  
『tuan～我不想要了～』  
『可我还没射呢，乖～最后一次～你自己动好吗，我累了』  
秉着礼尚往来的友好原则，krist扶着自己的腰慢慢的坐了上去，勾着singto的脖子慢慢的开始了起伏，胸前的乳头挺立，被一只手拿捏着随你玩弄，腰间也有一只手留恋地爱抚  
『啊……哈……tuan～你动一动……啊……』  
没有可以咬紧的双唇毫不意外地吐出更多的呻吟，他有些受不了，觉得太多，又觉得不够，摇晃着脑袋，不知道是想要逃避还是想要迎合。singto抱着他的腰一下下的向下用力，肉棒抽出时几乎全部退出，小穴着急地吸允着乞求着它能留下，大肉棒如它所愿，在即将脱离小穴的时候终于愿意重新狠狠插入，穴内的肠肉如获至宝，疯狂包裹住大肉棒，用如火的温度按摩着肉棒，乖巧地接受肉棒的戳刺，最终在不知道谁先投降的情况下，krist一头栽倒了过去，再次醒来便是后话了……

——————————————————————

 

就这样结束吧，最近不想写车了，肝疼，点梗还是可以的，我会存着，不定期更新，高一党不接受催更，最后爱你们哦????????????


End file.
